novas_steven_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Jasper/Gem Fighters
Jasper is a playable character in Steven Universe: Gem Fighters and a Homeworld Quartz gem that works under Yellow Diamond About Jasper Jasper is a Homeworld Gem and antagonist who made her debut in the episode "The Return". As of "Earthlings", she has become corrupted after fusing with one of the Corrupted Gems that she had held captive. She now resides in the Burning Room in the Temple after being poofed by Peridot and bubbled by Amethyst. Appearance Base Costume Jasper had tangerine skin with reddish-orange markings on her face and arms. She had amber eyes and plump lips. Her gemstone was located where a normal nose would be. She had thick, beige-white-colored flowing hair. Physique-wise, she was the archetype Quartz Gem soldier; she had a muscular body and stood both taller and wider than Garnet, an indication of her immense strength and durability. She wore a sleeveless bodysuit, similar to Peridot's, with a dark mahogany V-neck collar and a yellow diamond in the center. The torso of the bodysuit is maroon, and the legs are dark mahogany. She wore red boots with dark red toe caps. Gear * Head: Changes the look of her hair, head and gem. * Torso: Changes the look of her top, can add shirts and such * Legs: Changes the look of her bottom, can add pants and such * Accessory: Changes the look of her Crash Helmet and Gem Destabilizer Moveset Special Moves * Headbutt: '''Jasper headbutts the opponent and stuns the opponent, this move can be charged and at full power will launch the opponent into the air * '''Comet Charge: '''Jasper launches into the air and then charges into the opponent, launching them into the air and allowing to set up combos ** If the enhance button is pressed as soon as the opponent is launched into the air, Jasper will grab the opponent and slam them into the ground * '''Forward Comet Charge: '''Jasper rushes forward with her crash helmet forward to cause major damage as soon as they are hit ** If the enhance button is pressed as soon as the opponent is hit, she will then throw them into the air to set up for combos * '''Downward Comet Charge: '''Jasper will slam down to earth from the sky at full speed ** If the enhance button is pressed as soon as she hits the opponent she will launch them upward * '''Spin Dash: '''Jasper rolls into a ball and launches forward into the opponent, knocking them over * '''Spin Launch: '''Jasper launches into the air and then drops to the ground in Spin Dash formation and launches toward the opponent * '''Destabilize: '''Jasper lunges at the opponent with her gem destabilizer extended and if she hits the opponent she will shock them for a second before kicking them in the chest ** If the enhance button is pressed when the destabilizer hits the opponent she will grab the opponent by the throat and extend the shocking period * '''Quartzite Stance: '''Jasper places her hand on the ground into an animal like stance ** If one were to press the 1 button she will do a shoulder charge into the opponent ** If one were to press the 2 button she will rush at at the opponent and grabs the opponent's head and slams their face into the ground ** If one were to press the 3 button she will slam both her fists into the sides of the opponent's head * '''Forward Throw: '''Jasper grabs the opponent by the throat and then stabs her gem destabilizer into the opponents stomach and then throws them into the ground * '''Backward Throw: '''Jasper grabs the opponent by the throat and will then slam their face into the ground and throws them behind her. Character Power * '''Brute Strength: '''Jasper smashes her fists together, summoning a golden aura around her that increases her strength and speed for a short while Gear Moves * '''Crash Helmet Headbutt: '''Jasper headbutts the opponent with her crash helmet, causing more damage then the usual headbutt, this move can be charged, it replaces '''Headbutt * 'Comet Charge (Anti-Air): '''Jasper rushes up at an angle, launching into the air and setting up for combos Super Move * '''Warship: ' Jasper will start off the super move by doing her '''Comet Charge '''and if it hits, she will throw the opponent into the gem warship sending them through multiple Gem destabilizer cells before she rushes in and slams their face into the ground and throws them into the generator of the ship which will then explode and send them flying out of the ship and back onto the battlefield Interactions * Intro 1: Jasper will walk in while saying her line and summoning her crash helmet, the opponent will then say their line and Jasper will grab her gem destabilizer as she says her final line * Intro 2: The opponent will say their first line as Jasper walks in, Jasper will summon her crash helmet and punches her hands together as she says her line and then the opponent will say their final line. * Outro: Jasper will look at the screen and smirk as she smashes her crash helmet into the camera, the screen will go black and it will say "Jasper Wins" Jasper/Intro Quotes Jasper/Battle Quotes Jasper/Quotes